Adventure Quest World: The New Kingdom!
by Narintor49
Summary: the legend foretold, in the time of chaos, the hero will rise...


Adventure Quest World: The New Kingdom!

Chapter 1: The Shapeshifter Interrupted!

Antagonist: Drakath, Algeon (Shapeshifter trainer)

Protagonist: Hero, Alex (Shapeshifter trainer) and Trio of Shadow

Drakath was looking at the crystal ball, hoping what was happening next event. He looking into the crystal ball and saw hero was trained by Alex to be a Shapeshifter Class. He gotta angrier than before because his slave cannot defeat them.

Drakath: Ah. This is just the beginning to the all events. Summon Algeon, Crystal Ball. He will know that I was serious about killing his friend.

Crystal Ball: Aye, sire.

2 weeks before….

Qai was walked slowly in the forest, when he hears something trampled so he when out the dagger (Razzle Dazzle Dagger). He was ready to slash something, when suddenly he saw bunny get out from the bush. He kept back his dagger, went to the bunny and picks it up.

Qai: Oww…..It`s so cute.

Algeon: Put me down or I will kick you!

The bunny spokes and then jumps from Qai`s hand. Qai was shocked when from the bunny, it`s changes to the lion. The lion roar to him.

Qai: Who or what are you?

Algeon: My name was Algeon….I`m the Shapeshifter Trainer

Qai: What`s that class?

Algeon make a palm face (Claw face because he in lion form).

Algeon: No matter what you ask, I just want to know…

Qai: … want to know WHAT?

Algeon: Why you are here, in my REALM?

Qai: Relax, Algeon. I just want to walk across this forest….

Algeon: I wouldn`t gave this WAY!

Algeon roar again while Qai ready with his dagger in his hand, scared if Algeon pounce to him. When the lion almost to pounces, suddenly another lion was came out.

Qai: Oh… This is not good…. This is not GOOD!

Algeon: Hi, Alex.

Alex: Good to see you… errr… Why you do it AGAIN?

Algeon: I don`t wanna gave this way….

Qai: Err…. Who are you two?

Alex: I`m Alex…..the Shapeshifter Trainer. I see you`re blocked by Algeon… sorry for that….

Qai: SORRY?

Alex: Yeah….. Because Algeon was my friend and he is…..

Algeon: ….. The Guardian of Forest!

Qai: Wow…. I look at this point….

Alex: Sure….

Algeon: Sure or not…. I wouldn`t gave this path.

Qai: come on…..

Qai was very irritated because can`t goes through the forest. Eventually the event was being watched by Drakath. Drakath smiled evilly, because Algeon his slave blocked hero from going straight to the Forest Temple.

Drakath: Good job, Algeon… if hero gonna crazy because of that, I will win the event and CHAOS will interrupted with proudly…

Crystal Ball: What I must do next, sire?

Drakath: Sent the Chaorrupted Lemurphant and Chaorrupted Sobi to the forest.

Crystal Ball: Aye, sire.

Back to the forest, Qai and Algeon still arguing about across the forest while Alex try to stop them up. Suddenly Chaorrupted Lemurphant and Chaorrupted Sobi came to the forest and make chaos.

Qai: What the hell¬¬are coming?

Algeon: It`s look like something make chaos in the forest and what the¬¬

Alex: Is that Lemurphant and Sobi? Oww¬¬come on¬¬

Qai: This is only n¬¬nightmares right? Someone must hit me and wake me up and look this nightmare true or¬¬

Algeon hit Qai`s face with his hand…

Qai: Ouch¬¬ Stop it right now!

Algeon: At least we know this is true…

Qai: Oh. Okay¬ I want to go right now¬¬ see you¬¬¬

Alex: We must fight them!

Qai: Oww… Come on¬¬ they`re too big for us to defeat them.

Algeon: You forgot something….

Qai: … And what`s is it?

Algeon and Alex turn up into the Dragon. Algeon become the Fire Dragon (Gamabuncho) and Alex became the Water Dragon (Gamafroth).

Algeon/Alex: You forgot THIS!

They`re roar at the same time and begin to fight but the hero struggled to think what he must to do right now as he only was a Fencer Class.

Drakath: Now Showtime!

Crystal Ball: Aye, sire.

Drakath wake up from his throne and make an evil laugh. After that he flies up and went to the battle. Back to Qai, He try to think what he must do right now and suddenly saw Drakath went to them.

Drakath: Well, well, well. This is just BEG¬¬¬

Qai throw some stones to Drakath.

Drakath: Ouch. How dare are you do it like that! This is gonna make interesting….Lemurphant! Sobi! Algeon!

Alex and hero was shocked Algeon was Drakath slave.

Drakath: Get them ALIVE!

Qai: Oh. Oh. I get it. You like a spy with two face¬ isn`t?

Drakath: Ah. Shut up you MORON!

Algeon: What is that?

Algeon walk toward Qai and show him his shoes. Qai looked down.

Qai: Nah. It`s no¬¬¬

Algeon was punching him up and then he jumps toward and tried to make a heavy punch.

Qai: You can do nothing….It`s too late¬¬

Qai take his dagger and slashing Algeon downwards while Alex jumps to blocks Algeon from fall. Qai was angry about that.

Qai: Hey¬¬why you saved him?

Alex: Algeon is my friend, I don`t wanna he in the hurts anymore¬¬

Qai: Now he is our FOE¬¬¬!

Alex: But I trust to him that he will not hurt any¬¬

Alex been punch by Algeon Qai make a dashing mode and raising his dagger toward him, charging to make a mega slash, Algeon transform into the Lemurphant and ready to charge Qai.

Qai was slashing Algeon trunk while Algeon kick Qai with Algeon leg. Qai and Algeon flies backward because of the explosions.

Qai: Huh, not hurt anyone¬¬!

Algeon: You just see the beginning!

Algeon then transform into the Hawk. He flies towards Qai and grab him with his talons. Algeon flies with his power until they`re only see sky and cloud everywhere.

Qai: Let me¬¬GO!

Algeon: As you serve¬¬

Algeon release him and make it fall quickly.

Qai: Wargh… If I gonna died….. At first I will kill¬¬YOU!

Qai reach his dagger and slashing Hawk with his might. Algeon the Hawk was slashed and fainted because of that. Qai take the Hawk and sit back to the Hawk, make the falling down become slower.

When almost near to fall down onto the land, he jump off toward Drakath, ready to charge meanwhile Drakath doesn`t knew anything, just looked Alex fought with Lemurphant and Sobi.

Qai: Hey, Drakath¬¬ here I coming!

Drakath doesn`t know anything being punched by Qai in back side.

Drakath: Shit you…. I was too slacked…if I know it, I will rush off to the Temple and awake The Guardian of Chaos or I called it…. Chaos Master!

Their all shocked.

Alex: I knew it!

Qai: You know what?

Alex: If we`re going straight to this way, we will finally found the Temple, the history tells there were the sepulchre of Chaos Master. If he gonna awaken by someone especially Chaos Lord, we are gonna¬¬

Qai: ¬¬DOOM!

Alex: Yeah, it`s true!

Qai: we must stop Drakath!

…..to be continued…..

**Ok...that's it, for my chapter 2... I will do it within a week and 2 days because I'm busy. See ya..**


End file.
